


Imagine your OTP

by JustMyEcho21



Category: Doctor Who, Other fandoms - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMyEcho21/pseuds/JustMyEcho21





	Imagine your OTP

Imagine your OTP slow

dancing with eachother

while the taller of the two

hums a song (terribly)

and the shorter of the two

buries their face in

the taller one's shoulder.


End file.
